Lemon Request
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Read first chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

Lemon Request

I'm a little bored so I decided to do this. This won't affect my other stories or the speed at which new chapters are published.

Leave a review with the charecters you want involved and a brief idea of what's going on. I'll pick at random and write whenever I have nothing else to do.

No male x male pairings and a limit of four charecters involved in the lemon.


	2. Request 1

Request 1: by WiseWolf

Runt and his siblings were playing in the forrest near the feeding grounds. Claudette and Stinky were playing their alpha games and Runt was clearly at a disadvantage. His brother and sister were hiding somewhere in the forrest and Runt had to find them. Runt poked his head through some bushes, intending to find his brother or sister but instead, found two females bathing in the stream.

"Are you worried about the season coming up?" One of them asks.

"Mating season?" The other replies "Not at all. It's going to be fun."

"Mating season?" Runt asks, confused.

He turns around and takes a few steps before runing into Claudette. Stinky was standing a few feet behind her.

"What took you so long, bro?" Stinky asks.

"Oh nothing" Runt replies "Do you know what mating season is?"

"I've never heard of it" Claudette says.

"I thought there were only four seasons" Stinky replies.

One hour time skip

Runt's P.O.V.

I confronted mom and dad about it, but they said they would tell me some other time. I wasn't going to wait for them to tell me. I had to figure out now! Maybe Eve would tell me. I jog to her and Winston den and run straight into Eve.

"Watch where you're going" Eve growls.

"Sorry" I whimper.

"Oh, Runt. It's just you" Eve smiles.

"I wanted to ask you something" I tell her.

"What's that" Eve asks curiously.

"What's mating season?" I ask.

Eve is shocked by my question, and her cheeks turn pink. This only made me more curious on the subject.

"Did you ask your mother or father?" She asks.

"Yeah" I reply frustrated "They said they would tell me later."

"Oh, I see." Eve says "Follow me. I'll tell you about it."

I follow her to a small stream. I didn't understand why we had to go anywhere. What was going on here?

"You know about your private parts right?" Eve asks.

"Of course I do" I reply defencively "I pee twice a day!"

"Well it's used for more than just peeing" Eve tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"When a male and female mate, the male puts his private part into a females private part" Eve explains.

"Why?" I ask.

"Sometimes for pleasure and sometimes to make pups" Eve tells me.

"Pleasure?" I ask "So it feels good?"

"Yes. It feels very good" Eve smiles.

"For guys too?" I ask.

"Yes. for guys too" Eve confirms.

"Like as good as a back rub?" I ask.

"Better" She replies "alot better."

"Really?" I ask, excited.

"Yes" Eve's mind wanders "You want to see how good a female can make you feel?"

I nod my head rapidly. Eve gently pushes me onto my back with one paw and spreads my legs. I watch her, curious to see what she did next. She bends her head down towards my private parts and licks my balls.

"OOHHH!" I moan.

The pleasure was incredible.

"You like that?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Keep doing that."

Eve continues to run her tongue across my sensitive balls. I felt a weird sensation in my penis and soon it poked out of its sheath.

"There's your cock" Eve licks it eagerly.

"Oooh, that feels good" I tell her.

Runt was still a pup, and his dick wasn't very big yet, but Eve covered every inch of it with her tongue. By the time she was done with it, it was dripping with her saliva, and I was trying to catch my breath.

"That was awesome!" I tell her.

"That's just the begining" Eve says.

Eve stuffs my whole penis into her mouth and moves her head up and down. I open my mouth but no sound is able to come out. I lay my head back on the ground, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. My voice finally catches up with me, and I moan loudly. I feel her tongue swirling around my tip as her lip tightly massage my shaft. I felt the pleasure building up in my penis and I moaned louder. It felt like it was going to explode. And then it did. The pleasure doubled for a few seconds while Eve continued to suck on it. The good sensation finally ended and Eve removed my penis from her mouth. Eve stuck out her tongue at me, showing me a white, thick fluid.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's from your cock" Eve tells me.

"Is that normal?" I ask, concerned.

"Yes. It's called semen, and it taste very good."

"It does?" I ask.

"Here. taste it" Eve sticks her semen covered tongue into my mouth.

I quickly push her mouth away.

"That taste horrible!" I exclaim.

"Well I love the taste."

I thought back to earlier about what she said about mating. I didn't know much about the female body, but I knew her mouth wasn't her private part.

"What's a girls' private part look like?" I ask.

"You want to see it?" Eve asks.

I nod my head. Eve moves her butt above my face and my eyes catch something pink. What was the point of that?

"It's just a hole" I say.

"It's really sensitive" Eve tells me.

I continue to inspect it, not sure what to do.

"Try licking it" Eve suggest.

I do as she asks and lick over the top of it. Eve shudders and moans. Enjoying her response I continue the motion. For Eve, the pups small tongue wasn't enough for her. She needed something bigger.

Eve sits on my face, and my muzzle slides into her hole. Her juices were entering my nose, and I couldn't breath. I tried to object but this only added to her pleasure. I push her rear up, and remove my muzzle from her. We were both gasping for air. Her hole was dripping wet, and my muzzle was soaked.

"Time to put your penis to use" Eve tells me.

She lays on her back "Put it in my pussy."

"Pussy?" I ask.

"My private part" Eve explains.

"Oh" I reply.

I place my front paws on her stomache and try to guide my penis into her pussy.

"Watch where you place your paws" Eve says "My nipples are sensitive."

"Sorry" I appologize, moving my paws to a more comforable place.

I try to push my tip into her pussy, but I kept missing. Eve was tired of waiting and helped me hit the mark with her paw. My mind explodes as I push it all the way into her. Her hole squeezed around my penis.

Eve smiles at me "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah" I reply with my tongue hanging out.

I pull it out and push it back in. I felt the same breath taking pleasure as the first time. Eve was right, this is much better than a back rub. I repeat this process a few times. Eve watches me intently, not making a sound. I decide to try something. I pick up speed and make sure my tip doesn't come all the way out of her when I thrust. Eve groans silently. I felt the same sensation as earlier, and my dick explodes inside of her pussy. I moan while I continue to thrust until every last drop of semen is extracted.

"Good job" Eve smiles "Now you have to promise me two things."

"What?" I ask.

"You can't tell anybody about this and you can't do this again until you're older."


	3. Request 2

Request 2: by Brian Pillman

Kate

It was the middle of mating season in Jasper Park, Canada. A time where female sex drive was 100 times higher. Some females enjoyed this time of year, and others suffered. I was one of the females who were suffering. The heat was killing me, and Humphrey refused to relieve me of my desires. Humphrey avoids me now. He doesn't even sleep in our den at night. If the heat wasn't bad enough, the pain from Humphrey ignoring me was unbearable.

The heat was so bad, it was screwing with my brain. Thoughts of finding other males to mate with crossed my mind. I pushed these thoughts away. I knew if I did something like that, it would destroy Humphrey. No matter how much pain he was putting me through right now, I would always love him. I decide to seek advice from my mother.

Mom was sitting down with a large smile on her face. Dad was laying in the back panting.

"What's wrong with dad?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" Mom says "We just finished one of our sessions."

"Gross. I didn't need to hear that" I gag at the thought.

"How about you and Humphrey. You two having fun?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I tell her.

"Is he taking advantage of you?" Mom growls.

"Well, actually, It's the opposite" I blush.

Mom giggles "Oh I see. So he's not putting out your fire."

I nod "He says he's not ready to be a father."

It's a rediculous excuse. I've seen him with pups, and he's amazing. I can't wait to see him in action with our own pups.

"You're an alpha, Kate. Humphrey Is an omega" Mom says.

"Yeah, I know that. So what?" I ask.

Mom rolls her eyes "So force him to do what you want."

"Isn't that wrong?" I ask.

"Do you want to get rid of that heat, or do you want to worry about right and wrong?"

"I care more about my relationship with Humphrey than this heat" I tell her.

"Trust me, a guy will never be mad at you for having sex with him" Mom tells me "I'll show you how it's done."

Mom walks out of the den. I stand there for a moment, then my eyes widen. I run after her. She was heading straight for our den.

"Mom! Where are you going?" I ask nervously.

"We're going to get you laid by your boyfriend" She replies.

"Mom! Please don't hurt him" I beg.

I stay outside of the den, but within hearing distance. Mom cassually enters the den. I listen in closely.

"Hello ma'am" Humphrey says nervously "What brings you here?"

"Oh, please Humphrey, enough with the formalities. We ARE family now" Mom says.

"Sorry Eve" Humphrey still seems on edge.

"Relax. It's not like I'm going to tear you into pieces and scatter your remains all over Jasper" Mom laughs.

"Then why are you here?" Humphrey asks.

I peek into the den. Mom tackles Humphrey to the ground. I cringe, worried for Humphrey's well being.

"I thought y-you weren't g-going to hurt me" Humphrey whimpers.

"I'm not" Eve says "I actually plan to do the exact opposite."

"What do you me..." Humphrey is cut off by a kiss from my mom.

I watch in shock. Humphrey struggles underneath and finally gets her lips away from his. He gasps for air, and mom giggles.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey exclaims.

I decide this is a good time to enter the den. When Humphrey sees me, a look of relief crosses his face.

"Kate, please help me" Humphrey begs.

I don't say anything. I just sit next to him and smile.

"Kate?" Humphrey asks confused.

I lean down and connect my lips with his. Humphrey is a lot more accepting of my kiss. I pull away and he stares into my eyes. He looked scared and wounded. This was almost enough to make me stop my mother.

"Kate, You want to help me down here?" Mom asks.

Humphrey's eyes widen as he looks down to find my moms head hovering over his crouch. He quickly uses his tail to cover himself. I move myself on the side of Humphrey, opposite of my mother. Mom uses her paw to move Humphrey's tail and pin it firmly against the ground.

"Oww, oww, oww" Humphrey whines in pain.

"Mom! You're hurting him" I yell.

"He's faking it honey. He's trying to guilt us out of it" She replies.

Mom starts licking his balls, causing Humphrey to squirm and moan a little. I watch in disbelief. My moms tongue covering my mates balls with saliva.

"Kate get over here and help me" Mom demands.

I bend down and slowly start licking too. I decided that this was pretty fun. My mom licked his left nut, and I licked the right. Every once in a while, our tongues would touch, and I actually liked it. Mom moved her tongue from Humphrey balls to inside my mouth. I was suprised and relluctant to kiss back but it felt really good. Mom pulls away, and we focus our tongues' on Humphrey.

Between my mom and I's attention, it didn't take very long for Humphrey to become fully erect. My mom's eyes focused on it as it grew and surpassed her expectations.

"No wonder you love him so much" Mom says.

"You have no idea" I tell her "You haven't even seen what he can do with it."

Humphrey blushes deep red and looks in the other dirrection. I love it when he blushes; he looks so cute. I begin licking his shaft and mom quickly joins me. Humphrey's breathing becomes heavier and choppy. Mom sticks her tongue past Humphrey's shaft and into my mouth. I understood what she is thinking and return the kiss. Mom and I were making out with Humphrey cock between our lips. Humphrey moans softly and me and mom both giggle. Humphrey slowly thrust upwards, sliding his cock in between our mouths. I moan softly to myself. Humphrey's dick felt good pushing against my lips and tongue. I pull my head back and look at Humphrey's face. His eyes are shut, and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth.

"You enjoy that" I ask, seductively.

Humphrey just blushes and nods nervously.

"I'm going to suck your mate dry" My mom says.

I just smile and nod. Mom slurps up his head into her mouth and swurls her tongue around his shaft. Humphrey immediatly starts moaning in response to my moms mouth. Since mom has taking over his cock, I guess i'll focus on his mouth.

"You like that?" I ask him.

"Yeahhhh" He moans.

It's the only thing he's said since we've started. I grin at him and push my lips against his. Humphrey happily accepts my kiss and we exchange tongues. His kiss fills me with warmness and pure bliss. Humphrey starts moaning inside of my mouth, telling me he was getting close. I turn my head to his crotch to watch mom finish him off. She had her nose against Humphrey's stomach, his dick poking the back of her throat. Mom was rapidly twisting, licking, and bobbing, giving Humphrey as much pleasure as she could. I watch Humphrey's cock twitch as it shoots his white, creamy fluid into my mom's mouth. Mom's cheeks swell up as she holds all of his semen in her mouth. My mom removes Humphrey's dick from her mouth with a large slurping sound.

"Ahhh, he's so big" My mom says dreamily.

Mom moves the cum inside of her mouth around with her tongue. She approaches me and sticks her tongue in my mouth, sharing some of Humphrey's cum with me. I swirl my tongue around inside of her mouth, stealing some of Humphrey's fluid. I pull my mouth away from my mom and a string of cum slowly stretches between our tongues before breaking in half. I smile slyly.

"Your turn" Mom says "Let me watch you suck on his huge cock."

I stand between Humphrey's rear legs; His cock is still twitching from the recent climax. I quickly and eagerly take Humphrey's dick into my mouth, hoping to please him as much as my mother did. Humphrey stiffens up and whimpers a little.

"Kate, I'm a little sensitive after your mom..." He doesn't finish.

"So-rry" His penis being stuffed in my mouth made it hard to talk.

I slowly and gently bob my head up and down. Soft groans escape from Humphrey's mouth. I'm happy that Humphrey seems to be enjoying this. I was afraid he wouldn't. Mom seems to be enjoying this too. I don't know about her, but my pussy is getting really wet. I could really use some attention down there.

As if I had said that out loud, my wish was granted. I feel something wet and warm rub against my pussy. The sudden pleasure startles me and causes a moan to vibrate from my throat. I release Humphreys dick and look back curiously. My mom is smiling at me slyly with her muzzle inches away from my rear. I don't put two and two together until her tongue makes another pass over my folds.

"Ahh!..." I moan.

encouraged by my response, she continues to lap at my pussy. I watch my mom eat me out.

"That's so hot" I hear Humphrey say.

I turn back towards Humphrey. He's watching my mother work on my pussy intently. I smile warmly and giggle. I better get back to pleasuring Humphrey. I take his penis back into my mouth and suck on it slowly. Humphrey's moans pick back up adding to the excitement my mom was causing. Suddenly, without warning, mom plunges her tongue deep inside me. I release a loud moan, which is pacified by Humphrey's dick. She swirls her tongue around inside of me, covering my walls with her saliva. My eyelids nearly shut from the amazing pleasure. The only way i'm able to deal with the pleasure is to suck on Humphrey harder and faster.

My mom gives me one final lick "I want your mate's cock in my pussy".

I move away from Humphrey's crotch and mom immediatly possitions herself. She looks between her legs while she lines up with Humphrey's shaft. Suddenly she sits down, her pussy sliding down his shaft all the way to his balls. Humphrey and mom moan in unison. She doesn't waste any time and bounces her rear up in down as fast as she can. I watch from behind, mezmerized by my moms ass bouncing up and down... up and down...

While my mom was moaning louder than I was comfortable with, my mate was at a mix of groans of pleasure and whimpers of pain.

"Mom, ease up a little" I tell her.

"No!" Humphrey groans "It's alright".

Mom looks back at me and smiles. "Hear that... He likes... it" she pants.

I still didn't like it. It looked like Humphrey was in pain. Mom was really going at it, and Humphrey must be sore from earlier.

"Hey" Humphrey calls out to me.

I look over at him and he smiling.

"Bring that ass over here" He says.

I return the smile and do as he asks. I put my ass above his face with my back towards my mother. Humphrey takes a few gentle lick aross the surface. It's good for getting me excited but not much for pleasure.

"More" I tell him.

He plunges his tongue inside me and flicks it around. I close my eyes and savour the moment. It takes all my strength to just keep my ass in the air. Humphrey doesn't seem to want to make it easy for me. Humphrey firmly grabs my ass with both paws and pulls it closer to his face, pushing his tongue even deeper.

"Oh yes, Humphrey! Just like that! I encourage.

My legs were a little wobbly, but I think I can keep standing. I look back at my mom to see how she's doing. She has her eyes clenched shut and her mouth clamped. She was still going full speed on Humphrey's dick. She suddenly slows down and her mouth flies open. Loud moans of ecstasy escape. I hear a slurping sound as she pulls herself off of Humphrey. His dick is soaked with my moms juices.

"I got it lubricated for you" Mom smiles.

"Thanks" I smile back.

"I want to watch you ride your mate's cock" She tells me seductively.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to watch HIM ride ME" I reply.

I turn my ass towards Humphrey and rest my chest on the ground. I raise my tail, revealing my eager pussy.

"Humphrey, I want to watch you fuck the brains out of my daughter" Mom tells him.

Humphrey quickly rolls over and mounts me. His extra weight on top of me feels good and excites me even more.

"Someone's excIIITEEED" I squeel with surprise as Humphrey's tip pushes inside of me, quickly followed by his long shaft.

I was surprised by his quickness and forcefulness, but I wasn't complaining. After that intense licking he gave my pussy, I was ready for a good, hard fuck. I raise my ass higher for him so he'll have an easier time pounding me. He takes as a sign that I enjoyed it and begins thrusting just as hard and fast as the first. My soft moans slowly raise louder and louder until i'm sure that any wolf within a mile could hear me. I was too dazed with pleasure to care about that. The only thing on my mind was Humphrey. I was about to start thinking about someone else though.

"Just like that, Humphrey. Pound that tight pussy" Mom tells him.

I squeel again from a spike in pleasure. I look between my legs and find my mom laying on her back, underneath Humphrey and I. Her head was lifted off the ground, and her tongue was playing with my clitorus. I watch her intently until breathing becomes harder. I felt like my pussy was about to explode. My eye's roll to the back of my head, and I raise my muzzle to the sky. I howl in pleasure as I spray all over Humphrey crotch and my moms muzzle. Humphrey slows down his thrusting, almost to a dead stop, as my climax continues. He tenderly licks the side of my exposed neck. I look back at him with love and infatuation in my eyes. I connect in a passionate kiss with him.

"Good job Humphrey" Mom says "Now keep going".

Humphrey picks up his thrusting while we're kissing until he's back up to full speed. We moan into eachothers mouths but make sure not to break the kiss. This was easily the best day of my life. Humphrey pulls away from the kiss and moans louder than I have ever heard from him before. I look between my legs, curious to what my mom was doing to him. She had his ball in her mouth, and her tongue was swurling around his sack. I look back at Humphrey and smile slyly.

"You... like that?" I moan.

"I'm about to..." He moans.

He doesn't have to finish for me to know what's about to happen "Fill me up, Humph".

We stare into eachothers eye as he continues fucking me. I can feel his dick twitching heavily inside of me. Suddenly, his cock shoots warm, sticky fluid deep inside me. Humphrey isn't able to keep his eyes open anymore, or thrust... I twerk my ass up and down, making Humphrey groan.

I giggle "That feel good?".

"Kate, milk it all out of him".

I smile and nod. I continue twerking, making his dick wiggle around inside of me. I moan everytime his huge cock shoots a load of warm cum inside my pussy. His climax finally stops and I collapse on the ground with Humphrey on top of me. I relax as he licks my muzzle.

Mom gives Humphrey a quick lick on the cheek "Good boy".

I was really exhausted, but I giggle at her remark.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone" Mom says.

She leaves the den. Just Humphrey and I now... and always.

"I'm ready to be a father" He whispers to me.

I smile before laying my head down and falling asleep.


	4. Request 3

Request 3: by Alpha Sabre

Kate

It was nearly dark outside on the day of my birthday. I was now three years old. I spent most of the day with my parents and sister, and a small portion with my friends. Of course, Humphrey was by my side the whole time, Until now. He said he was getting a drink and would be back shortly. I was truly grateful to have someone like him to stand at my side and when he got back, I intended to show him my gratitude.

On cue, Humphrey walks into the den. I smile, ready to "thank him", but my smile disappears when I see Garth behind him. I'm a little mad at Humphrey for delaying my plan even though it's not really his fault.

"Hey Garth. Isn't it kind of late for you to be here?" I ask, suggestively.

"He's here to help me give you your last birthday present" Humphrey smiles.

This caught my attentiong. What could it possibly be that Humphrey would need Garth. Maybe it was too heavy for Humphrey to carry. I wag my tail at the thought of getting such a large present.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

Humphrey steps forward and kisses me pationately. I'm confused by the way he's acting but I still smile when he pulls away. I watch Garth step next to Humphrey when suddenly, he kisses me also. I can't believe Garth would try something like this on me, especially when Humphrey was around. I was about to rip Garths head off and shove it on a pike, but I feel Humphrey's tongue gently stroke my chest.

Oh, I get it. Humphrey and Garth WERE my present. I never thought Humphrey would do something like this. I guess while I was making my plan, He already had his own. When he left the den, he must have been retrieving Garth. Sex with Humphrey has always been great, but I was also curious what it would be like to mate with an alpha. This curiousity caused me great guilt. As Humphrey's mate, He should be the only one I think about sexually. I guess today i'll find out guilt free. My tail wags as Humphrey relocates himself between my legs. Garth stays where he is for now. Humphrey skips the gentle licking and sticks his tongue inside of me.

"Ohh, Yeeahh" I moan.

Garth stands above me with his crotch over my face. His dick dangles above my snout, every once in a while, touching it. A few good licks gets it to stiffen up. His dick is atleast nine inches. A little bigger if not the same size as Humphrey's. I couldn't wait to have both of these at the same time. I open my mouth to taste the big piece of meat, but Garth shoves it in my mouth. I almost gag as it touches the back of my throat, but I hold it back. Humphrey pulls his tongue out of my pussy as Garth begins hump my mouth with his large cock. I wonder what Humphrey's going to do next. I feel his tip press against my lips and I flare up with excitement. I expected more foreplay, but I was anxious to get started too.

"You ready?" He asks.

I try to tell him I am, but my words are muffled by Garth's cock. Instead, I wag my tail to show him I was happy with what he was doing.

"I'll take that as a yes" Humphrey pushes his shaft inside of me.

I moan softly and spread my legs wider for Humphrey. He pins both of my legs down with his paws and begins pounding my pussy. I moan against Garth's dick as he continues to drill my mouth. I wrap my tongue around his shaft causing him to groan loudly. I can tell he is getting close because he's speeding up. Garth shoves his cock deep and coats my throat with his cum. I gently suck on it until every last drop is in my mouth. I swallow three times to get it down then continue to lick his shaft just for fun. Humphrey pulls his dick out of me, and I look at him to see what he's doing. Humphrey lays on his back.

"Come here" He tells me.

I approach him, figuring he wanted a blow job. His dick is already soaked with my juices, and I lick them off.

"Ride me Kate" Humphrey tells me.

I smile at him and bring my ass above his crotch. I slowly lower my ass and purr as his cock enters me. I bounce my ass on his dick, getting a slapping sound every time I go down. Humphrey closes his eyes and groans.

"You like that?" I ask, getting really horny "You like having your huge cock in my tight pussy?"

"Oh yeah, Kate. you have such a nice ass".

I smirk and pick up the pace. I hear Garth approaching me from behind. I watch him intently as he brings his muzzle towards my ass. I moan loudly as he licks my tailhole. He contnues, rapidly now.

"Oh yeah" I moan.

I squirt against Humphrey's dick, but it was fit so tightly inside of me, none of the juices could escape. I moan loudly as the pressure inside me builds up. My orgasm finally comes to a stop, and Humphrey pulls out of me, letting all my juices splash out onto his crotch. He flips me over so my back is resting on top of his stomach. Garth lines up his dick with my pussy and slams it in.

"YES! Fuck me hard!" I tell him.

Humphrey wraps his arms around my chest to hold me still while Garth pounded me. I feel Humphrey's tip press against my ass hole. My tail wags rapidly with excitement. We both moan as he pushes his way in.

"Oh my god" Humphrey groans "That's so tight".

I giggle "Why don't you stretch it out for me".

Humphrey obliges me, and thrusts into my ass. I moan loudly from the the huge cock in my pussy and the other huge cock in my ass. They both begin to pick up speed. I scream in pure ecstasy and bliss. My pussy was pretty sore after being fucked by Humphrey and Garth, but the pleasure was unbelievable.

"I'm getting close" Garth tells me.

"Cum inside, both of you" I demand.

Garth slams into me one last time, spraying his seed deep inside of me. His warm, rich cum fills me up, but Humphrey wasn't quite done yet. His cock sliding in and out of my ass was causing me a great deal of pleasure.

"I'm almost there, babe" Humphrey tells me.

I try to respond but the only thing that comes out is a moan. That was all he needed to hear. Humphrey thrust a few more times before he hits his climax. They both pull out of me and fall over with exhaustion. My legs wobble as I stand up.

"You two aren't done yet" I purr seductively.

They look at me with fear, and I smile evily. I planned on going at it with these two until the sun came up...

* * *

**Short and Sweet. **


	5. Request 4

Request 4 by: Omegashipping

Humphrey

Kate just blew me off for some guy she's never even met before. To say I was upset would be an understatement. I thought we were friends, but I guess not. I walked with Lilly to the creek. She was thrown aside as well, she didn't look too bothered by it though. I stare at my reflection before I bend down to get a drink. When I raise my head, Lilly's reflection is next to me. I look over at her.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asks.

"Nothing" I sigh.

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret" She persist.

"It's just your sister" I tell her.

"She didn't mean what she said" Lilly tells me "She was just trying to impress Garth."

"She's never said something like that before".

Lilly nuzzles my neck in attempts to comfort me. I look at her in surprise from the display of affection. Her lavender eye's are staring right into mine. I'm slightly mesmerized by her their rare purple color.

"You're eyes are amazing" I tell her.

She blushes "I was about to tell you the same thing."

I stare at her with want and desire. I can see the lust in her eyes too. Suddenly, we both lean forward for a long passionate kiss. Lilly moans inside of my mouth, causing me to overflow with excitement. I push her onto her back and our tongues wrestle inside of each other's mouths. Lilly rolls me onto my back without breaking away. I'm surprised that she's taking charge. I thought she was always shy and hesitant. I'm surprised even more when she rubs her stomach against my balls and sheath. Her soft fur feels so good. It doesn't take long for my penis to become erect. Lilly feels the bulge underneath her stomach and speeds up her grinding. I moan lightly into her mouth. Lilly pulls away and licks her lips.

"Let's see how big you are" She says moving her way down to my crotch.

"Wow" Lilly says, sounding impressed "Kate's going to be so jealous".

I blush "You're going to tell Kate?"

"Of course" She replies "I tell my sister everything."

Before I can respond, she licks my tip. I gasp in surprise. I watch Lilly between my legs, eagerly lapping at my head. She eventually works her way down my shaft and to my balls, covering every square inch in her saliva. Lilly looks up at me and smiles slyly before taking the whole thing into her mouth. I moan loudly, adding to Lilly satisfaction. She adds a little twist of her head while she sucks on my cock. I use my paw to gently pet the back of her head.

"Good girl" I tell her.

She giggles and speeds up eagerly. I hold her head still with my paws and thrust into her mouth. She gags each time my dick pokes the back of her throat but doens't make an attempt to stop me so I keep going. She swurls her tongue around my shaft and I soon find myself shooting my load into her mouth. I hold her head down firmly and put every last drop of my cum into her mouth. I let her go and she coughs out cum and swallows whatever's left.

"How did I taste?" I ask her.

"Pretty good" She replies licking her lips.

She bends down and gently lick my dick clean of cum. Satisfied now, she turns around and looks back at me longingly.

"Eat me" She begs.

I slowly and teasingly lick around her pussy. Lilly gives soft groans of antisipation. I think she's waited long enough. I want to give her what she desires. I stoke her lips gently with the tip of my tongue. Lilly gasps and shudders. She looks back at me with burning passion in her eyes. Those lavender orbs were pleading for me to keep going. Luckily for Lilly, I didn't have any intention to stop. I slip my tongue inside of her and she squeels with surprise.

"Humphrey" She hesitates "You're amazing."

I smile as I lick deep inside her. Lilly's tail wags as I pleasure her. Feeling that I've spent enough time in one place, I pull my tongue out of her.

Lilly looks back at me with disappointment "Humph, please don't stop."

I bend back down, but instead of her pussy, I give her tailhole an experimental lick.

"Oooh!" Lilly looks back at me, pleasently surprised "You're a bad boy."

I cover her asshole with saliva. Lilly sighs every now and then enjoying the erotic pleasure. Her pussy was literally dripping wet. A small wet spot in the dirt formed underneath her.

"You're making me soo horny" Lilly giggles excitedly.

I figure now's a good time to satisfy her needs. I pull away, once again. Lilly looks back at me, not ready for it to end. I flash a smile at her before mounting her. Lilly suddenly looks at me with fear.

"Humphrey?!" She was clearly afraid "Be gentle."

I lick the back of her neck reasuringly "Don't worry. You can trust me."

This affectively calms her down. She rest her chest against the ground and raises her ass up for me. Seeing that she's ready, I line up with her pussy and slowly push in. Lilly moans and shudders as I gently push my way in. The pleasure I'm feeling is unbelievable.

"Oh my god. Lilly, you're so tight!" I exclaim.

"Thanks" She blushes a deep red.

"You ready?" I ask.

She looks confused for a while until she understands what I mean "Hold on. Let me get used to your size."

I connect in a passionate kiss with her while I wait. She happily accepts my tongue into her mouth, hungry for my love. We break away and she stares into my eyes for a while.

"I'm ready" She tells me.

I thrust slowly at first. I didn't want to break this fragile omega. I focus on her ass as I pick up speed. It was so round and sexy. I use one paw to gently squezz her right cheek. Lilly groans with satisfaction.

"You have an amazing ass" I tell her.

"Thank you" She replies shyly.

She shakes it back and forth for me. Using both paws now, I massage her ass. Lilly moans.

"You make it hard to control myself" I tell her.

She grins slyly. "You can fuck me a little bit harder" She blushes a deep red.

I accept her offer immediatly and begin thrusting harder. Lilly moans quietly and braces herself against my pounding. I continue to massage her ass as I stretch out her tight pussy.

"Yes! Don't stop Humph. That feels so good" Lilly moans. I move one of my paws in-land on her ass. I rub the outside of her asshole with one of my digits. Lilly growls delightedly. I feel her pussy tighten around me. She screams as she sprays her fluids all over my crotch. I continue to rub her asshole as I pull out my dick to let the juices out of her pussy.

"If you like my ass so much, why don't you fuck it?" Lilly purrs.

"Great idea!" I reply. I rub my tip against her tailhole, and Lilly giggles uncontrollably.

"Quit teasing me" She tells me.

I do as she asks and stick my shaft into her tight ass. We both moan as I slowly push it all the way in. Lilly looks back at me and watched my reaction as she slowly twurks. I close my eyes and enjoy the massage.

Lilly giggles "Does that feel good".

"Oh yeah" I reply "You're so amazing".

"Lay on your back" Lilly commands.

I relluctantly pull out of her tight hole and do as she ask. She turns away from me but keeps her eyes on me. Lilly gives her ass a little shake and I intently watch. Lilly gives another one of her sexy giggles. She slowly drops her ass down to my crotch, and with her paw, places my dick back into her ass.

"I thought that I should do some of the work now" She tells me.

Lilly bounces her ass on my dick wih speed and finesse. I use my paws to massage her ass cheeks, pulling them away and pushing them together against my dick. Lilly moans loudly.

"Oh, Lilly. You're so sexy" I tell her.

"Yeah?" She moans.

"I'm about to finish" I tell her.

She speeds up, pushing me to my limits. I try to hold it back, never wanting this pleasure to end, but it's futile. I groan loudly as I fill her ass with my seed. Lilly rest her ass on my crotch until every last drop of semen was inside of her. With a small moan, she pulls her ass off of my dick. I lie on the ground panting while Lilly licks her lips in the most seductive way.

"Did I wear you out?" Lilly giggles.

"Lilly, you're so amazing" I tell her.

"You've said that, like, three times already" She giggles again.

"I want you to be mine" I tell her.

Lilly lays down and snuggles against me "Then I'm yours".


	6. Request 5

**Just something I came up with**

* * *

Request 5: by ME!

Kate

I was exhausted. I have been walking for a few miles with a full grown wolf on my back. Of course it was Humphrey because I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else, and of course he was unconcious because he had too many fermented berry's. It's a month after Garth and I's wedding, and somebody thought it would be a good idea to bring a bunch of fermented berry's to the moonlight howl. Humphrey, don't ask me why, decided to get mixed up in that, and now I have to carry him to his den. For an omega, he is really heavy.

We finally make it to his den. It's a small tunnel dug under the roots of a large pine at the pack boundry. It's literally the farthest den away from the howling rock. I always wonder why he picked such a secluded area for his den. I drag him inside the narrow entrance which led to a larger cavity.

"You owe me one" I tell his unconcious body as I set him on the ground.

As he rolls onto his side, I notice something. His wolfhood his slightly hanging out. My eye's are immediatly drawn to it. I've never seen one before, and I find myself extremely interested. I blush madly as I approach to get a better look. It was only sticking out two inches from his sheathe. I was disappointed that I couldn't see the whole thing.

I flatten my ears back in shame. I shouldn't be looking at my best friend like this without his permission, and I definately shouldn't be looking at other males when i'm married. But Humphrey is out cold... He'll never know. Garth will never find out.

I roll Humphrey onto his back. I learned about mating when I was at alpha school, so I knew how to make it come all the way out. I rub my paw against his shaft and watch Humphrey's face nervously. He doesn't show any signs of waking up. The fact that I'm touching a penis right now sent shivers down my spine. I loved new experiences.

I watch, awestruck, as his dick slowly slides all the way out of it's sheathe. I didn't have anything to compare it to, but it looked huge. I'm surprised that all of that fit into his sheathe. carefully examining every inch of it, I find myself drooling a bit. Without thinking, I run my tongue along his shaft. This is kind of fun! I lick his shaft over and over again until it's practically dripping with my saliva.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, I take the whole thing into my mouth. Humphrey groans and moves a little. I look up nervously at him with his cock still in my mouth. If he were to wake up and find me doing this to him, he would never forgive me. This isn't something some one does to a friend. But he was asleep... and he owed me for carrying him here. This will be his way of repaying me.

Filled with confidence, I begin to work on his wolf. I've never done this before, but I had an idea of what to do. I suck on half of his cock. I wasn't quite ready to take on the other half of this huge beast yet. Humphrey seemed satisfied with it though. Soft groans escaped his mouth. My eye's remained on him to make sure he didn't wake up. A part of me wished he was awake though. That he was begging me to continue. But I was also glad that I could freely do what ever I please with him.

I was starting to get the hang of this, so I decided to experiment a little. I wrapped my tongue around his shaft as I bobbed my head. He seemed to like this, as his groans became slightly louder. His large cock in my mouth was getting me very excited. I needed some stimulation. I move my paw down to my wet folds and rub my digit across my lips. My moans are muffled by Humphrey's wolf.

At this point, I didn't even care if he woke up anymore. I needed this. I'm sure Humphrey would understand.

My paw wasn't enough. I needed more. I blush as I make my way up his body. My face comes next to his, and I rest my body on top of him. His shaft is trapped between his stomach and my crotch. I slowly grind my pussy against his dick. I blush at how naughty i'm being right now. This was such a bad thing to do. I was breaking the pack's biggest law, but it felt so right. I pick up speed, moaning lightly as his shaft massaged my lips. This was really getting me worked up. Wanting more, I began grinding even faster. I'm suprised it didn't wake Humphrey up. He must have had a lot of fermented berries.

My eye's shoot open with shock, and I let out a loud moan. I look between my legs to find that his dick had slipped into my pussy. I can't believe it. I'm having full on sex now with my best friend while he was out cold. It was the most amazing pleasure I have ever felt in my life. I look at Humphrey with love and desire. At this moment, Humphrey was the only wolf I wanted in my life.

I slowly slide his dick all the way inside of me. I rested my ass on top of his crotch while I got used to his size. After a minute, I slowly thrusted up and down. This was my first time, so I wasn't used to the sensation. I close my eye's to savour the moment, and I'm pretty sure I was drooling a little. I picked up the speed to try to satisfy my growing desire, but my desire grows even more as I do so. I moan quietly as I fuck Humphrey. His dick was working magic on me, making me do things I have never even dreamed of.

I moan loudly as my pleasure increased ten fold. I felt like I was going to explode. And I did. "fuck, fuck, fuck" I repeated in unbelievable extacy. I lifted myself off of Humphrey's dick to let my juices splash on to his crotch. I stood over Humphrey for a moment, my whole body shaking from the climax. I cover Humphrey's muzzle with 'thank you' licks for the incredible sensation.

Even though I was exhausted from the climax, and even though Humphrey wouldn't know any of this happened, I felt like I owed it to him to let him finish too. I slip his dick back into my dripping wet folds, the feeling still new and amazing. I was already used to him, so I started off pretty fast. Soon, I was going as fast as I could. I was literally screaming with pleasure. That's the only advantage to him living way out here; I can fuck him as hard as I wanted and nobody can hear.

Without warning, I feel his cock pump semen inside of me. His cum felt warm inside of me. I kept on thrusting until I was convinced every drop was squeezed out. Too tired to move, I layed down right on top of him with his erection still inside of me. Even if I did have the energy to move, this is where I wanted to be.

Now that the excitement had died down, I felt guilty for doing this. In the morning, I would tell him what happened and hope he didn't get too mad. But for now... I lay my head down on his chest, falling asleep with my favorite wolf in the world.


	7. Request 6

Request 6: by Me... again

Humphrey

I was taking a routine walk through the outskirts of the pack territory when I caught a familar scent. I could recognize this scent anywhere. It was Kate. I follow my nose until I get to a small hill. At the bottom, is Kate... tangled in a mess of vines.

"Kate?" I ask.

"Oh thank Fenrir you're here" Kate sighs with relief.

"How the hell did you end up like that?" I slide down hill towards her.

"Nevermind that. Just help me out of this" Kate tells me.

I go to cut her free but notice her ass sticking up, and I get a better idea. I admire her from behind. Her ass is so round, and she has curves in all the right places.

"Kate, you have such a nice body" I tell her.

Kate blushes. "I have a mate" She reminds me.

I gently brush aside her tail, revealing pink, soft lips. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Kate growls "You better not!"

I ignore her warning and let my tongue pass over her folds. Kate exhales loudly. Her pussy was getting wet already.

"Did that feel good?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything but lifts her tail for me to continue. I gladly comply, tasting her juices. Kate moaned and sighed and gasped as I did so. Her pussy was getting more moist by the second.

"Humphrey" Kate moans "Could you cut the vines. I promise I'll let you finish".

I knew Kate hated feeling helpless. She's the alpha, she's supposed to be in control. My heart told me to do as she asks. This would be a lot more fun if she was a willing participant. My brain told me that she could be tricking me, and it's too risky. I've gotten where I am today by listening to my brain.

"Sorry, Can't do that yet" I tell her.

"Could you atleast cut this vine holding my paw. It's very uncomfortable" Kate begs.

I take my claw and slice through the vine.

"Thanks" Kate licks my muzzle.

My heart flutters, and I feel as if I could fly. Kate notices my reaction.

"What?" She giggles.

I press my lips to her, and stick my tongue into her mouth. Kate gladly accepts, and pushes her own tongue in my mouth. This is easily the happiest moment of my life. This meant she loved me, right? We break away, and I stare into her eyes.

"Kate... I..." I'm overwhelmed with emotions.

"You talk too much" Kate giggles "Just get back to work".

I smile and do as she asks, tracing her folds with my tongue. I slip my wet muscle inside of her, earning a soft moan from Kate. I flick it around wildly, getting her to moan much louder.

"Humphrey" Kate pants "That's amazing".

I notice Kate getting louder and her walls contricting around my tongue. My limited knowledge of sex told me what was about to happen, but apparantly Kate had no idea about it. I lick her pussy even faster, pushing her towards the edge.

Kate screams in extacy as the reaches her climax. I pull my tongue out, letting her juices spray the ground underneath her. Her orgasm quickly dies down, and Kate is panting heavily. I lick the excess juices off of her pussy.

"What... was that?" Kate pants.

"Didn't they teach you in alpha school?" I ask.

Kate shakes her head.

"That's a climax" I smile "It happens when your partner gives you a lot of pleasure".

"Wow! That was amazing" Kate looks like a pup who just got the best gift ever.

"Glad you enjoyed".

"Can you untie me now?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Not yet" I reply.

I mount her.

"Humphrey! You're taking it too far now" Kate tells me.

I align my tip with her folds and press against them. Kate growls vicously at me.

"I swear, If you pAHH" Kate squeels as I push into her.

She's so incredibly tight. Her walls squeeze around my penis. I slowly fuck her, only going halfway in. Something was blocking me from going further. Kate adjust to the object inside of her and soon stops whimpering.

"You're totally going to get it when I'm out" Kate tells me.

I ignore her threat "Does it feel good?" I whiper in her ear.

She puffs loudly, but then blushes. "Yeah" She replies quietly.

I thrust into her harder, jabbing at her barrier. Kate whimper each time I do so.

"Humphrey, please don't" Kate say's quietly. It's obvious she has given up on trying to resist.

I slam into Kate's pussy, breaking through the barrier. Kate yelps in pain. I wait for her to recover. I lick the back of her neck comfortingly.

"You're going to get it after this is over" Kate seeths.

"You want me to stop?" I ask her.

"No!" Kate exclaims "I mean, you already took my virginity. Why stop now?"

I nibble on her ear lovingly as I fuck her slowly. Kate purrs in the sexiest way, escalating my sex drive even more. It felt so much better to be all the way inside of her.

"You're so tight" I tell her.

Kate blushes "I like it when you compliment me".

"You have the sexiest ass in all of Canada" I tell her.

"You really think so?" Kate asks, shyly.

"I know so" I reply "You're the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen".

Kate looks back at me with surprise and sudenly leans towards me. I lean towards her, and accept the kiss. It lasted for a while, i'm not sure how long, and it was filled with passion and lust. We pull away and stare into each others eyes.

"Harder" Kate begs.

I do as she asks, but we never break eye contact. Her pussy is so warm and wet and tight. The expression on her face of pure bliss is what's really driving me over the edge. I love pleasing Kate, It's the best feeling ever.

"I'm getting close" I warn her.

"Make me do that thing one more time" Kate pleads.

"Orgasm?" I ask her.

"Yes! That!" Kate exclaims.

I fuck her even harder, trying my best to make her cum. My own climax was getting closer as well. I try my best to hold it back, but I can only stall for so long. I moan loudly as I slam into her one last time, shooting my seed into her.

"AAH" Kate squeels in surprise.

She moans with each load I spray in her. My climax finally comes to an end. I pull out of her and fall over in exhaustion. I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it any longer" I apologize.

"It's alright" She says.

I lie on the ground panting.

Suddenly Kate growls with frustration "Aren't you forgeting something!"

"Oh. Sorry" I jump up and move to free her.

My claw hovers over one of the vines. Kate waits impatiently.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate asks.

"You're not mad, are you?" I ask nervously.

Kate giggles "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you".

I sigh with relief and cut her free. Kate immediatly stretches, and I can hear her joints pop. Her fur's matted down where the vines were holding her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, It stings a little, but I'm alright" Kate tells me.

I stare at the marks wrapped around her body. I felt bad now for not freeing her when I found her. Kate notices my sorrow.

"That was fun" She tells me.

"Really?" I perk up.

"Yeah, but next time I'm on top" She tells me.

"Next time?" I ask, confused.

"Of course" Kate tells me "You have to make me orgasm again".

"You're not mad?" I ask her.

"No. I'm not mad. I love you" Kate says.

"W... what?" my heart stops.

"I love you" She repeats.

My eyes began to water. This is definatly the best day of my life. I never imagined Kate would tell me that outside of one of my dreams.

"Are you crying?" Kate asks.

"I love you too" I tell her.

"You made that kind of obvious" Kate giggles.

I pull her into a tight hug. Kate pushes me away and brings me into a kiss. I didn't expect this from her after I cut her free. I stumble over my paws and fall on my back. Kate lays down on my stomach and continues the kiss. I felt myself getting hard underneath her.

Kate pulls away "We just had sex and you're horny again already?"

I blush and Kate stands up.

"I would love to help you out with that erection, but I have to get back to the pack" Kate says.

"Are you going back to Garth?" I ask sadly.

"I'll try to see what I can do about getting a divorce" Kate adds "And breaking our packs biggest law".

"What if you can't" I ask with concern.

"Then we'll have to run away together" Kate replies.

* * *

_**Wolfbane000**_


End file.
